<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Making Color by TheRepublic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840412">Making Color</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic'>TheRepublic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Vaggie paint</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Magne/Vaggie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Making Color</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vaggie and Charlie were currently sitting inside the hotel lobby as Vaggie was cuddled close to her scrolling through her phone while Charlie thought of something they could do</p><p>Suddenly she knew what she wanted to do but was hesitant in bringing it up. She really wanted to but wondered what Vaggie thought of the idea. </p><p>She knew that it might be a good idea to relax plus it wasnt like they were doing anything now. They had free time to do whatever they want...that was if Vaggiw even wanted to do what she was thinking of</p><p>Charlie looked over at Vaggie. She didnt want to embarrass herself with this question but she really wanted to do this with Vaggie. </p><p>She also hoped that Vaggie wouldnt consider it a waste of time and stupid. Vaggie might be nice but she was a bit more mature and serious than her which might be a problem </p><p>She turned to Vaggie to ask her but hesitated. She knew their wasnt any crime in asking but she also feard shed be rejected. She didnt want this idea to be rejected but if it did she would have to move on </p><p>Finally Charlie brought up the idea to Vaggie </p><p>"Um Hey Vaggie? Can I talk to you?" She asked her smiling sheepishly hoping this went well. </p><p>Vaggie stopped what she was doing and looked at her. </p><p>"Yeah sure what is it? Vaggie asked her. Charlie gulped and took a few deep breaths and spoke. </p><p>"Remember when you were in kindergarten and you painted....alot? Remember that...." She said starting to blush. Vaggie raised an eyebrow wondering where Charlie was going with this. </p><p>"Yes I do Charlie....were you thinking of painting?" She asked turning her head to the side curiously. Charlie nodded slowly. </p><p>"Yes..do you remember foot print painting?" Charlie asked blushing. Vaggie's curious expression turned into a playful smirk as she knew exactly what Charlie wanted to do. </p><p>"You want to foot print paint?" Vaggie teased Charlie. Charlie's face was bright red.</p><p>"Y-yes I thought I would be a wonderful Idea...i know it sounds dumb I'm sorry" She said but Vaggie cut her off. </p><p>"Charlie relax I'll do it!" Vaggie chuckled smiling at Charlie. Charlie was clueless as to how adorable she was being. </p><p>"Really? You dont mind? You don't think its dumb and babyish?" Charlie asked her eyes lighting up. </p><p>"Of coarse I dont mind hon I love hanging out with you. If you want to do art that's fine by me. And no I dont think its babyish. Besides it sounds fun" She giggled. Charlie hugged her. </p><p>"Oh thank you Vaggie this is going to be so much fun!" She giggled. Vaggie laughed and messed with Charlie's hair. </p><p>"No problem hon...let's do this up in your room though" Vaggie laughed.</p><p>"Okay just wait here!" Charlie giggled before going up to her room and wer up everything. She came back down ro Vaggie. </p><p>"Its all set Vaggie" Charlie laughed motioning her to come up. Vaggie followed her to an empty backroom to see a canvas had been maid out. Vaggie smiled at Charlie who blushed. </p><p>"Charlie this is going to be so much fun" Vaggie giggled loving Charlie's idea. Charlie blushed and poured out the paint while Vaggie sat down and took off her boots while Charlie took her heels off. Vaggie grinned and painted Charlie's soles mischievously. </p><p>Charlie screamed with laughter. She could tell that she had put Vaggie in a very playful mood which was what she had wanted. Vaggie was having to much fun. </p><p>Charlie slapped the floor begging for mercy as Vaggie painted her feet playfully. </p><p>"Coochie coochie coo~" Vaggie sang song as Charlie babbled out helpless laughter. Soon Vaggie was done and did her own and Charlie began making foot prints all over the canvas and Vaggie went and made her own foot prints as well. </p><p>Vaggie and Charlie were having so much fun. Vaggie was glad Charlie had requested they do this because it was sk much fun. </p><p>"I'm having a blast right now Charlie~" Vaggie chuckled happily. Charlie smiled at her and hugged her. </p><p>"I knew you could like it!" Charlie exclaimed before they both resumed. </p><p>As they painted Vaggie looked down and observed Charlie's foot prints and grinned at them thinking they were really cute. </p><p>Vaggie kept painting all over as. Vaggie even danced for a bit making Charlie laugh herself silly. </p><p>They kept adding their prints just going all over the paper</p><p>As they kept this up the the canvas filled up with with colors soon they both washed their feet off and added other colors on their feet then resumed painting. </p><p>Charlie and Vaggie forgot their troubles for a little while at least as theh both had so much fun at painting the canvas barefoot </p><p>Charlie and Vaggie added so much color they were running out if space. Making sure they didnt mess up their already done foot prints they walked to another area of the canvas and added foot prints their as Charlie and Vaggie laughed themselves silly. </p><p>They both filled up that area soon they washed their feet off and painted on a whole new color on their feet and then resumed painting in other areas that didnt have paint on them </p><p>Charlie and Vaggie went around just having a blast. So far no one had interrupted them either which they liked. </p><p>Charlie and Vaggie even raced eachother across it leaving trais of foot prints in their wake</p><p>Charlie was so very happy during this. No business no work just alot of fun with her girlfriend and Vaggie agreed. </p><p>Yes work was important but they deserved this break as they have been so busy recently. </p><p>They both regretted that theh had never done this until now. Charlie grinned. </p><p>"How about we do this from time to time hm?" She laughed walking backwards. Vaggie laughed. </p><p>"Sounds like fun I'm in!" She laughed. Charlie giggled and walk back to her and kissed her lovingly before they both continued adding the paint </p><p>Vaggie wondered wher they were going to hang this huge thing. Vaggie didnt want to cut their canvas but she knew that if they put it out in the main hall it would confuse lots of potential patrons and Angel would most likely make fun of them both. </p><p>Vaggie decided to ask about that after their painting and just continued to go about and fill up the canvas with Charlie </p><p>Charlie and Vaggie soon finished up the canvas and sat down and scrubbed their feet before Vaggie spoke. </p><p>"That was alot of fun Charlie thank you" Vaggie laughed. Charlie giggled. </p><p>"I thought so to. I'm glad you liked it as well" She giggled. </p><p>"I did thank you" vaggie laughed. She let some time pass between them before speaking. </p><p>"Charlie uh...where are we going to hang this up. I kind of dont want this to get laughed at." Vaggie said frowning with concern. Charlie walked up to her and hugged her before stopping the hug</p><p>"I'll put it in my room once its dried that way nobody can see it and well get confused or make fun of it...I know how you feel Vaggie dont worry." Charlie reassured her. </p><p>"Thanks Charlie." Vaggie chuckled. Charlie giggled. </p><p>"No problem" She giggled. They let it dry before folding it up and putting it in Charlie's room Soon Angel came back and looked at them curiously. </p><p>"What did you two do?" He asked. They both winked at eachother and Charlie spoke. </p><p>"We painted..." She giggled. Angel shrugged and walked to his room. Charlie and Vaggie smirked at eachother hoping to paint like that again</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>